Kiss My Eyes and Cut Me Down
by TheCivilState
Summary: He has always thought himself a monster.  She has always seen him as a man.  Finn/OC


_A thousand times I've seen you standing, gravity like a lunar landing_

Aria wandered further into the house, Finn's satchel forgotten on the foyer floor as he followed her. Her hand would occasionally lift to touch an inanimate object; be it the wooden banister or a gilded picture frame. The sundress was out of place for such a gloomy day, but she didn't seem to care, blonde hair swishing down her back as she turned to find him carefully watching her.

"Where's Elijah?" There was a twinge of pain in his heart at the fact she'd come to see his brother and not him. He couldn't be too angry though, after all, she didn't remember him. He had Klaus to thank for that.

"Everyone is," he searched for the world, "Otherwise engaged." She smiled and his heart broke a little more. Fate was cruel, but he'd never thought it to be this cruel.

"Take a walk with me?" She held out her hand and he couldn't resist taking it. He couldn't resist her. If everything had changed between them, at least that remained the same. Now if he could somehow will her to remember.

_Shut the world away from here, drift to you, you're all I hear_

The sun came out, recognizing one of its own as Aria led Finn through the forest. She had a destination in mind, but he didn't bother questioning it. Her hand was still clasped in his and so long as she did not let go, she could lead him straight to hell and he would not mind.

"Elijah explained your unique situation in life," he said, for lack of anything better to say. Would _I love you_ be an inappropriate sentiment? Aria shrugged, her dainty shoulder rising and he wondered if he pressed a kiss to her exposed skin, would she push him away?

"It's rather exciting really," she confessed, "I can maintain friendships with vampires while maintaining my humanity. It's rather lovely."

"But that must be difficult for lovers." The comment slipped from his brain and out his mouth before he realized what he'd done. Nine hundred years he'd slept in a coffin and dreamed of Aria and Violet. When he wasn't fretting about Violet and how she was fairing without him, he worried if Aria had ever taken a lover. A husband. If she'd ever had the family she'd always wanted. Seeing how she'd been reincarnated for the last millennium, he could imagine it was a possibility.

"No," she said, "No lovers."

"Why not?" He was being horribly rude, propriety taking a backseat to his insatiable curiosity. But Aria didn't seem to mind. She simply tugged him farther into the forest and never lost her smile.

"There were men who tried," she said, "But never any lovers. It never felt right. Like I was a puzzle and they were just the wrong piece." She laughed and shook her head at her own ridiculous notions.

"Rather silly, don't you think? I've been reincarnated countless times and I've never found the right person. Perhaps I'm meant to be alone." She turned to face him, to hear his response, but none came. Elijah had told her about Finn once before, very briefly. His words had painted an image of a very sad, lonely man and Aria found herself glimpsing that man now.

"I suppose I should be thankful," she said, "I get to live life as a human again and again. You're trapped as you are forever."

"Not forever," he said and she halted their walk, ducking her head so she could meet his eyes as his head dropped.

"Why not forever?" Her eyes were wide with curiosity and Finn wished she was a child's age. Or an elderly woman. It would be easier to handle Fate's cruelty if Aria was not the age she had been when he first fell in love with her.

"Our mother has found a way to make us human."

"Well that's delightful!"

"But then she plans on killing us."

Aria's hand dropped away from his and she stumbled backwards, horror plain in her eyes. Eyes that were slowly beginning to water as she took in the severity of the situation.

"That's horrible," she whispered, "Family shouldn't be like that." She looked to Finn for a response, but he had none. The situation was horrible, after all, their mother wanted to kill them. But he couldn't risk Aria thinking less of him should he mention his involvement.

"Come with me," he said and held out his hand, "I'd like to show you something." She willingly followed him into the darkness of the forest.

_Find a place where we escape_

"How do you know about this place?" she asked, stepping into a clearing in the midst of the forest. She walked a familiar path no longer worn into the earth, but still clear in her mind. She stopped and made the motion of opening a door and stepped inside what used to be her home.

"You remember this place?" he asked, following along, but not in such a whimsical way. She laughed and spun, stumbling backwards into what had once been a fireplace.

"Oh course," she said, "This was my home. But how did you know about it?" Elijah had taught his siblings to always be honest. It hadn't stuck with the majority of them and Finn wished it hadn't stuck with him. There was no way to lie when Aria was looking at him, light eyes wide with curiosity.

"This is where my family lived," he said, "In the village that used to be nearby. When we were human." Aria's mouth fell open before a grin spread across her face.

"We must have known each other!" she exclaimed, but Finn shook his head. He couldn't lie with words, but he had mastered lying with his body. If anyone could pull a facade on and make it stick, it was Finn.

"Elijah and Klaus knew your cousin Tatia," he said, "But that was it. We never knew you." Aria frowned, the lines around her mouth a little more prominent. She was just a few years older than she had been when he left. He imagined what they would've looked like together, as an elderly couple with grandchildren.

"That's a shame," she said, "I wish you would've come and talk to me. This place was so lonely after Ivan was grown."

"We were gone long before that," he said, "Ivan was just a babe when we were turned into vampires." Aria's shoulders sank beneath an invisible weight and he could feel her heartbeat waver.

"That's why the village burned," she said, "Why everyone died. Your family killed them."

"I was not a part of it," Finn said because she couldn't hate him. Not now, in this lifetime, when she was so close and he wasn't some blood craving newborn who couldn't control himself. She couldn't hate him. She shouldn't.

"I didn't think you were," she said and then decided she didn't like being in her old home anymore and stepped through what would've been a wall. She tromped through her old garden and made her way back to the tree line where she paused and turned back. Her head tilted to the side and he wondered if she remembered sensing him, watching her from the forest in the very spot she now stood.

"I would've liked to known you then," she confessed. And then, "Are you coming?" She held out her hand to him and he took it. It was the easiest thing he'd ever done. _I had to find just where you are_ _The faces seem to blur, they're all the same_

Aria tired eventually and fell asleep on one of the numerous couches in the Mikaelson mansion upon returning from her walk with Finn. Finn, who watched her sleep and could almost feel his heart jump when her hand subconsciously reached for his. Perhaps if he kept her asleep long enough, she'd dream of him and remember. Perhaps the compulsion Klaus had performed on her would be broken.

"It really is her," Klaus murmured from the doorway and Finn faced him, never releasing Aria's hand that had tangled with his.

"I could try to break the compulsion," his brother offered, "But it's been a long time and I'm not sure it would work." Finn shook his head.

"Leave her," he said, "It's best she doesn't remember." Klaus settled beside his older brother on the coffee table and smiled at the blonde resting before them.

"She's reincarnated," he stated, "It's not as though you would lose her."

"She would age and die and come back as a child," Finn said, "Loving her would not be appropriate."

"So turn her." It was a stupid suggestion and Klaus knew it, but he still couldn't help frowning at his brother growled at him.

"All these years and you still think we're monsters?" Finn's eyes darkened and he kept his face trained towards Aria who was beginning to toss in her sleep, her hand tightening around his.

"Yes," he said, "Because we are." Klaus stood and left then, silently wishing Aria would wake up and somehow remember his brother. Remember them all. He threw a parting comment on his shoulder before disappearing.

"Violet didn't seem to think so. She was convinced we were all men."

"And look what happened to her." Klaus gave up. There was no convincing his brother. Only one person had ever been able to do that and she was a currently sleeping on the couch with no memory of them. Stalemate.

_We should have had the sun_ _Could have been inside_ _Instead we're over here_

"Sorry for falling asleep on you," Aria apologized as Finn escorted her to the door, "Here I was coming by to make sure everyone was alright after the funeral and you ended up taking care of me instead."

"I assure you," he said, "Taking care of you is what I needed. Anything to get my mind off…" Aria nodded in understanding. She always understood, even when he didn't.

"You really loved her, didn't you?" He shook his head, trying to formulate the proper response, but words were not coming.

"I don't mean as a lover," she quickly added, "Violet didn't remember much of you, but what she did remember sounded like the love a father has for his daughter."

"You two were close?" At his question, she nodded, a thoughtful smile appearing on her face. If he kept her smiling, maybe things would get better. Maybe he wouldn't have to wander in the dark anymore.

"She did raise me," Aria said, "Once or twice. I think it Fate that we found each other. She was like a daughter to you and you were originally from my village. Would it be alright if I credited you for bringing us together?"

He found he could not resist her smile or the way her eyes trailed over his skin like a caress. She had to know. She had to remember him. She could not reach for his hand in her sleep and look at him as she did when she was awake and not remember him.

"I think it's time you went home, Aria." He held the door open for her and her smile fell as she stepped passed him.

"For the record," she called over her shoulder, "I think you're a liar. I think we did know each other when you were human and I just don't remember. Which is sad to think, me not remembering, but how else could I feel like I know you and have no memory?" Her mouth quirked up at the corner and she shrugged, turning away and heading to her car. He closed the door behind her.

It didn't stay closed for very long.

_Half the time the world is ending, truth is I am done pretending_ _Too much time, too long defending, you and I are done pretending_

Aria was opening the car door when she was suddenly spun around and pressed against it. Finn was there, arms on either side of her, so close that if he had a heartbeat, she would have felt it.

"Finn, what are you-"

"We knew each other," he said in a rush and then pressed himself away from her. He was too close to her. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't think, and there was always that danger he could hurt her. Kill her.

"Then why did you lie to me?" she asked, "And why don't I remember you?"

"Klaus compelled you to forget." There. The truth was out; he'd finally spoken it. There was no denying the crime his brother had committed against him.

"But why?" Aria stepped towards him, hand reaching out to touch him, but he stepped away. She understood, as she always had, and did not advance further.

"You asked him to," Finn said and he bit the inside of his lip to keep himself steady. He could not decide which was more painful: the fact his brother compelled the women he loved to forget him, or that she had asked for it.

"I wouldn't do something like that," she argued, "I wouldn't. I-"

"I left you." She stumbled backwards and fell against the car. He didn't reach out for her, he couldn't. She had to known. Had to choose. Had to…

"That means," she said, "We were… we… were.-"

"No," he shook his head, "But I wanted us to be. So badly. But then my mother turned us into monsters and I couldn't risk harming you. So I left. I couldn't stay away though." She nodded in understanding, coming to the realization why she asked Klaus to compel her.

"I couldn't handle it," she said and he confirmed with a sharp nod, "I couldn't handle you coming and going. I couldn't handle the pain of you always leaving. I understand now why I had Klaus compel me to forget." She shook her head and bit her lip, a lone tear sliding down her cheek.

"I'm sorry," she said and her voice cracked as she began to cry, "I'm so sorry you have to stand here and look at me the way you do when I can't remember what I did to earn that sort of love. I am so sorry."

Finn cried then because he never imagined he would be in this situation. He'd always believed Aria had died at the end of a long, happy life. To have her stand before him with no memory of their past together was even worse than her being dead. He wished she was dead. He wasn't strong enough to endure this sort of pain.

"Do you still love me?" He stepped forward and dropped his head onto her shoulder, her body remaining perfectly still as her flesh absorbed his tears. His fingers dug into her sides as he held her tightly and her own arms came to wrap around his shoulders. She didn't remember this man at all, but she could not deny how utterly right it felt to be with him now, like this.

And then, because it felt right and she knew had it been appropriate when they were human she would've done it, Aria kissed the spot behind his ear. Finn tried to withdraw, but she held him firmly, deceptively strong for being such a slight woman.

She kissed his temple and the length of his jaw, one hand coming up to run through his hair. She wondered what it had been like long as she twisted the short tendrils around her fingers. His hands remained still on her waist as if by moving he might shatter the dream. And this had to be a dream. Things like this did not happen in reality. At least not the reality he was subject to live in.

She kissed his eyes, rising up on her toes as she did, and falling against him as she stumbled. His arms wrapped around her and held her steady as she kissed the flesh beneath his eyes, flesh that was beginning to darken with black veins. She didn't care. She kissed his cheek and the corner of his mouth and felt the unnecessary exhale leave his body as she hovered her lips above his.

"Help me remember," she whispered before kissing him _once, twice, three times. _Even a saint lost their composure at times and at this moment, Finn's restraint was no longer existent. He grasped the back of her head and pressed his mouth against hers firmly as she lowered to the soles of her feet, pulling them both backwards into the car. He braced himself against the cool metal and tried not to press her too hardly into the vehicle. But it was too tempting. She was flush against him and yet it was not close enough. He wanted to crawl inside her and never leave.

Aria bit his bottom lip and he could feel his canines elongate. She didn't care though, hooking her arms around his neck and refusing to release him. Withdrawing would mean injuring her so he stayed in her embrace, hands tangling in her hair and running the length of her torso. His mouth was fumbling against her, a mouth that had not been kissed in centuries. Her tongue darted out and licked his lips and he found himself involuntarily grinding against her in response. She gasped and he slid his tongue into her mouth. He was rewarded with a low moan. One of her hands dropped from around his shoulders and slid under the fabric of his shirt, her nails dragging along his back. He gripped her thigh and hitched her leg about his waist, pressing himself harder against her. Her head dropped back against the car, a soft thudding sound that went unnoticed as he kissed the column of her throat. She was panting, her chest rising against his and her heartbeat was pounding in his ears. He growled against her skin as she dropped her hands to his hips and tried to pull him closer than he already was. She ground against him fangs nipped at her pulse point he could see thrumming.

Finn threw himself backwards and collided with a tree, Aria stumbling and eventually falling beside the car. She watched his hands clench tightly as his eyes shut and he tried to regain his self-control. Aria stood on shaky legs, bracing herself against the car as his eyes opened and he took in her mussed hair and swollen lips. She held a hand out to him and because he could not refuse her, he returned to her side and took it.

"I understand," she said, "I don't remember you leaving, but I can understand now why you did it. It was selfless of you and I… thank you for keeping me safe." She stepped forward and pressed a chaste kiss against his lips before dropping his hand and opening the car door. He held it open for her as she slid into the driver's seat and closed it once she was settled. With a small wave of the hand, he bid her farewell as she drove away. She wasn't leaving, he knew, she would be back and he wasn't going to lose her this time. He was stronger and she was as brave as she'd always been. They would make it work.

"I'm certain she only thinks of you as a man," Klaus called from behind him. Finn turned to see his brother smirking at him, "Especially after a kiss like that." Finn tackled him to the ground and for the first time since they were human, Klaus and Finn wrestled with on another.

Klaus let Finn win. Finn let Klaus keep telling himself that.

_Love remains the same_

**a/n: **Zizi got her Faria fluff and now I can die happy.

I own Aria. Get at me, bro.

Fave, flame, faint while you're at it.

_[song fic inspired by "Love Remains The Same" by Gavin Rossdale]_

_oxox_


End file.
